Touching Serenity
by Coldredemption13
Summary: AU Spashley, but Aiden is in it alot, but hopefully you'll understand why. It'll be a few chapters before Spencer shows up, but she'll pop up soon.
1. Chapter 1

-1

He gently slid his index finger down the outside of the soda filled glass, the condensation tingling his skin. Thoughts of the conversation he had with his girlfriend from the previous morning suffocating his mind. Ashley was pregnant. Almost a month and a half pregnant. She wanted to keep it. It. Her child… his child. Their child. "Christ," he breathed out, his face dipped and covered in haunting confusion.

"Would you like your check?" questioned a waitress after she wrote down the orders from a table behind him.

Lifting his eyes to that of the waitress', he nodded with tight smile. The woman walked away and came back a few moments after, placing the check in front of him. "Thank you," he muttered as he pulled out his wallet and took out a five dollar bill.

"Your welcome," she replied. Before she went off to other customers, she spoke softly. "You have a nice day."

He noted the actual sincerity in her tone and bit his bottom lip. The five dollar bill landed on the table as the teen walked out of the diner and made his way toward home.

Everything was going to be complicated. That was a given, but he was willing to take the responsibility that had been dealt to him. The emotion of befuddlement he was feeling was more toward what it meant with him and Ashley. They were still together, but about a month ago they 'unofficially' broke up. Ashley had confessed to him about her feelings for… well, girls. He gave her the space that she silently asked for through her brown eyes when she spoke to him.

He halted the familiar steps to home and got out his ringing cell phone. Not bothering to read the caller id, he flipped open his Motorola and answered. "Yeah?"

_"I want you to come over, Aiden."_

The dark haired boy sighed, "Madison, what do you want?"

_"I want you to come over… maybe have a little fun, you know?"_ The Latina on the other line added suggestively.

"You do remember that I'm with Ash, right?"

The girl snorted, _"Right, that's why she's hasn't been anywhere near you or vice versa for the past four weeks. Come on, I know you want me-"_

As she kept chattering, Aiden closed his eyes and tried to block out the bitchy cheerleader's voice. He thought of something better, he hung up. Chuckling at what he did, he continued his trek for home.

An image of him and Ashley popped into his head. He missed being there for her like he was before they got together. She was way more open to him then. The teen inwardly released a laugh of relief as he made his decision with the brunette. He was going to be apart of her life and it was going to be as a friend and a father to their child. That was it.

Turning his back on the path to his house, Aiden took another familiar direction and headed to a certain residence that held a resident with the name of Ashley Davies.


	2. Chapter 2

-2

Her body heavily leaned on top of the sink, the water splashing onto white porcelain and flowing into the drain. She cupped a hand of water and poured it into her mouth. The bitter taste of vomit lessening with a quick slosh and a gargle. Spitting out the tainted liquid, she cupped another handful of water and did the process again. Pushing back her bangs to the side with her free hand, she glanced at the mirror and took in a deep breath.

"Here, this'll help with the throat irritation from the morning sickness."

Ashley turned her head to the figure standing in the doorway and looked at the cup offered to her. "What is it?"

"Brewed lemon tea and a light tablespoon of honey," the figure waited for the brunette to take the cup and smiled slightly when she did.

Taking a quick blow at the steam, the brunette took a cautious sip and felt her throat begin to sooth instantly from the warmth. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Yeah, well, I heard that morning sickness is probably the most painful process of pregnancy besides the birth. You already have all the ingredients to the tea and there's still a pot of that on the stove…"

After a few swallows of the concoction, Ashley stepped past the figure and into the bedroom. "Why are you here, Aiden?"

The dark haired boy scratched the back of his head and turned around to face the bedroom, still standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "You're really sure of having a baby?"

Instinctively, Ashley placed a hand on her still flat stomach and licked her lips. Setting down the cup of tea on the night stand by her bed, she sat down on the mattress. "Yeah, I am."

"Okay, and what about your parents?"

"My mom will most likely kick me to the curb, but my dad would support me financially." Catching the question on his face, she answered. "I told him, but not my mom yet." Aiden nodded, but stayed silent. "Are you…" Not finishing her sentence, the girl looked down at her lap.

Knowing what she was going to say, Aiden moved away from the doorway and sat next to her. "Yeah, I'm gonna be here. For you and the baby."

"But you know that we're not going to be together again, right?"

The boy slipped an arm around the girl's shoulder and hugged her. "Yeah, I know."

"Not to be cliché or anything, but we can be friends, right?"

Aiden chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, girl."

"Cool, guy."


End file.
